


Me, Monsters, and Mana

by mortipher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta Dynamics but not sure if i'm doing it right tbh but oh well hehe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual knotting, Explicit Language, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Super sweet sex cuz I can't write them doing it rough for some reason, Sweet sweet bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortipher/pseuds/mortipher
Summary: When Lance decides to participate in a round of Monsters and Mana during his heat, he finds an unexpected feller already in the game ready to sate him.(from season 6, episode 3)





	1. Uno

The moment his eyes pealed opened, Lance knew he wasn’t feelin’ it. A dull ache permeated throughout his body and he immediately felt empty and depressed. As he lay on his side in bed, he brought a hand to his face and noticed it was shaking. He let out a long sigh. _Fuck_. Of course, he knew it was because he was close to entering his heat. Prematurely. The first time he and Keith had sex, Keith’s half-Galra dick had released a gloriously delicious liquid into his hole. Lance knew the moment it entered him that things were happening, and they weren’t normal. Turns out Galran cum held what Krolia called ‘junene’, a substance that combines itself with Galran ejaculate _only_ when the Galran’s partner is his/her mate.

Keith didn’t know about it. So obviously Lance didn’t know about. Krolia was surprised to hear that Keith even found his “mate” so quickly after just having learned that he was part alien, and it would’ve been totally weird for her to impart this information to Keith so shortly after meeting him.

 _Mmmmmmmmmm_. Lance remembered how amazing it felt. Both when Keith cummed inside him for the first time and that he was supposedly Keith’s mate. He remembered when Krolia had given them the “talk” and revealed that Galrans mated for life. It was awkward as is to talk about that with his boyfriend’s mom and Lance could tell Keith was getting impatient. As soon as Krolia had paused for a breath, Keith’d grabbed his hand, thanked his mom for the wonderful talk, and dragged him into his room.

“So, I’m your mate, huh?” Lance leaned back against the door with his hands grasped behind him and looked up at Keith. He still wasn’t used to the few inches Keith had sprouted. He turned around and slowly pressed Lance to the door, splaying one hand on the door and bringing the other to graze his cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“I guess so.” Keith smiled, closing his eyes.

“I’m so lucky, Lance. You’re…. perfect.” Lance’s heart skipped a beat. He looked down coyly and bit his lip.

“Does this mean you’ll finally do what I say and cut off your mullet?”

Keith’s eyes flung upon, quickly bringing the hand on his cheek down to his waist to commence tickling. Lance yelped and tried pushing him away but Keith grabbed him by the waist and held him still.

“You love it.”

Lance trailed both hands up his chest, behind his neck, and tugged on the soft hair at the back of his neck, causing Keith to groan. A wave of heat spread through Lance’s chest, at the warmth and love this beautiful man emitted. He knew how difficult it was for Keith to open up to him and accept physical touch; given the unfortunate trend of important people like his dad and then Shiro leaving his life without warning, he was left with a touch-starved childhood. When his mom suddenly reappeared, Lance was so happy to see that they were getting along in good amiable terms, when Keith could just have easily let his anger rise up and push him into a secluded hole. He admired his growth so much. Even with his rough past, Keith was still so selfless and brave, willing to sacrifice himself without second thought.

Lance pulled his man's head down so he could graze his lips.

“I do.”

He placed a soft kiss and Keith smiled into his lips.

“Not so much the human attached to it though.”

“Hey!” Keith started tickling him again. “And I’m not human, remember?”

"Oh yea, I forgot you're part ass," they both chuckled at the lame banter, taking a minute just to remain in each other's warm embrace.

"And…” Lance looked down again, foreheads grazing. “ummm…. I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one here.”

Keith’s smile dropped a little. His arms tightened further around his waist.

“Lance, look at me.”

Lance slowly brought his eyes to meet his, keeping them hooded.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. If it hadn’t met you, I’d probably be hating the fact that I even existed. When I met Krolia, I probably would’ve lashed out and pushed her away,” his voice cracked a bit and Lance heard a tiny sniffle. His heart ached at such pure words.

“Hey,” Lance grazed his thumbs softly across his cheeks. “Baby, I’m so proud of you, you know.”

“Mmmmm” Keith tipped Lance’s chin up with his fingertips to look into his ocean blue eyes, both kind and fierce, its waves tugging him in.

“And I’m so happy you’re mine.”

*---*---*---*

But now that he was apparently an omega and Keith was already apparently an alpha, he was suffering the consequences of needing a knot for several days during a month. He was getting delirious at this point, and they hadn’t really thought about how badly it affected his physical and mental state. Krolia warned them to keep close during heats, but they thought they could handle it and upstage the age-hold science of Galran mating cycles. After Keith had left with the Blade of Marmora, his heats had become worse and more unmanageable with his boyfriend not there to take him through it, and it was taking a heavy toll on his body.

“Uggh fuck you, Keith” he groaned as he sat up and stretched his sore muscles.

But goddammit, he missed him. And it wasn’t even because he physically needed him to satiate his heats and vice versa. He just missed _him_. How he’d wake to a forest of jet black hair tucked under his head. Legs tangled together. His arm tossed loosely over Keith’s torso, his chest warmed by Keith’s back. On days that were slow and mostly consisted of mild training, they would come back to Keith’s room showered and ready to just cuddle and talk for hours. Or just stare at each other. It was a game they played, one that somehow came to be back when they couldn’t stand each other. Back when they'd furiously glare at each over the dining table or one-on-ones in the training room, with Pidge or Hunk holding them back from tearing at each other's throats. Who would best the other? Who could prolong the seething anger the longest and maintain soul-piercing eye contact? It was always a competition back then, and it made Lance smile now to see how much had changed between them.

When Lance had felt insecure about his place on the team, Keith had reassured him of his value to Voltron. Although his words were kind and sincere, he still didn’t really feel valued. Then, Keith told him that he was leaving for the Blade of Marmora, and he understood right away that Keith needed to do this, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was partly to reaffirm that Lance was needed on the team. They hadn't talked about that too much, but Lance understood that Keith joining the Blade would play a key part in finding his identity and allow him to connect with a side of him that he closed away for the longest time. But still. He was super mad when he woke up to find a cold space on the bed next to him and a simple note indicating his departure.  _Who does that?? Not even a kiss goodbye?_

Lance groaned dramatically, opened the bedside drawer, and grabbed an Altean concoction of a pill that Coran and the mice had come up with. Only Coran knew about them being together. Apparently his gaydar was on par, and Lance thought it had something to do with how his face would light up whenever Alfor’s name popped up in conversations, but he couldn’t be sure.

Lance stood up. _Shit_.

Pain shot through his spine and hit the back of his head, causing his entire skull to throb. That’s when he felt the wetness in his back hole and slow trickle of it down his thigh. Yup, so that was a thing. After Keith had knotted him for the first time, it wasn’t until their next session that they noticed Lance started to self-lubricate.

“Nope, nope, nope. Uhuuh. Not. Happening.”

“What’s not happening?” His head jerked towards the door. _Allura?_ He realized his door was slightly ajar. He remembered leaving it as such the night before so he wasn’t surprised that his ramblings were public to passersby.

“Hey Allura, nothing… I just slept in a weird angle I guess…. I’ll be out in a bit.”

He quickly shut the door, brushed his teeth, and showered even though his entire body was screaming “where the fuck is your alpha?” He ate breakfast with Allura in the kitchen, trying real hard to hide the fact that he really needed Keith’s dick up his ass –

“YOU’RE ALREADY A PALADIN IN REAL LIFE!!!!” Lance whipped his head to the right towards the sudden burst of noise. He and Allura exchanged looks of confusion.

“It sounds like Coran. The lounge?” Lance nodded. The two stood up and speed-walked towards the lounge, worried that something was wrong at first since they heard yelling. Once they arrived, the doors to the room slid open.

“Is everything all right?” Allura burst out.

“We’re all good,” replied Pidge, casually lounging next to Hunk around the circular table.

“What’s going on here?” asked Lance.

“We’re playing Monsters and Mana.”

“Monsters and huh??”

Coran gestured to a blue and brown book whose cover was inscribed with what Lance assumed was Altean writing.

“It’s a game!”

“It’s fun!” Pidge chimed in, her smile literally engulfing here entire face. Lance swore she was the human version of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

“I don’t know… how can a game that needs a book be fun?”

“You ought to read it and find out!”

Lance enjoyed a good book or two, but he really wasn’t in the mood. His hands were still shaking and a new uncomfortable spurt of pain shot up his thighs. _That fucking mullet…_

“…. Nah.”

Coran puffed up his chest to begin explaining the game, hoping to change Lance’s mind.

“I’ve been playing Monsters and Mana since I was a boy. My bandmates and I, the Pirate Polychoral, used to play it all the time. I was always the Lore Master.” He beamed, quickly glancing around to see if anyone would marvel with him at his own accomplishments.

Lance didn’t know how this could help the team, but after Pidge mentioned the ship needed time to run diagnostics, he realized maybe this would help take his mind off his current state.

“Alright, why not.”

Coran turned towards him dramatically and winked.

“Wonderful! Let’s begin!”

_Welp. I guess it's me, monsters, and mana!_


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reminisces about ishhh.
> 
> *angst, explicit content ahead

Lance pounded through the woods. His brown leather boots silently hit the dirt as he expertly maneuvered over branches and heavy roots of trees. After all, his assassin (AKA silent killer) status gave him powers of stealth and swiftness.

               _God, I missed this._ As the wind stroked patterns on his face and his nostrils pleasantly filled with smells of fresh dirt and pine, he immediately felt as if he was back home in Cuba, chasing his nieces and nephews through the cornfields. The field of crops would lead into a wonderfully exquisite patch of private forest on the edge of the island which he still had mapped out in his head, inch by inch.

He knew exactly the rock under which he wrote each of his crushes when he was a kid. Where he took his first nephew Mateo a week after he was born to place his handprint in the soil, which he added glaze over to make permanent. Even the small enclosure under a gigantic Ceiba tree near a waterfall where he would escape to when he had panic attacks.

For a moment, as waves of pleasant nostalgia washed over him, his physical pains subsided even though his body was undergoing heavy stress due to his excited sprinting.

When he first realized he was far from home, he initially feared he would never again come across a place that carried so much warmth, love, and light. He didn’t know if he’d ever get back to Earth. Into his mama’s arms. To her, he was good as dead.  

But then, he found Keith. Though he didn’t find him right away. Not when he first saw him to face to face, both fighting to shoulder Shiro’s body during the escape. Not when he hated his guts and established a retrospectively unnecessary rivalry. Not when they continuously insulted each other back and forth, had food goo fights, or angry one-on-ones in the training room.

He _found_ him after he and Keith had had their first bonding moment, when Lance realized they made a good team. Shortly after, even though he was uncharacteristically shy, he sought Keith out and started interacting with him more. He couldn’t count the number of private moments they began sharing together. They would by the seated window in one of the corners of the castle, overlooking the purple-toned galaxy and just… _talked._ Literally about anything and everything. For some reason, Keith opened up to him, and he didn’t fully know why he entrusted Lance so much, especially when Lance was so loud and brash in public settings.

He truly _found_ him when he came to realize how inexplicably beautiful this man was. How generous, caring, brave, loyal, and sweet. Yes, he was super impulsive, had trouble keep his patience and often acted out. But if he remembered what Keith had told him about his past, it really did made sense.

He remembered sitting by him on that window seat after a particularly tough battle with a Galra ship, when Keith had almost sacrificed his life to save the team. Shoulders brushed as they’d attempted to cool themselves down from the battle, trying to let the calm of their safe space wash over them.

Lance’d looked at him sideways and back down, trying to hold back his anger at how stupid of a decision that was. But how could he be mad when it was also such a noble act? Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Why the hell did you do that?” he blurted out quickly.

Keith glanced at him sideways, hands clenching tightly.

“I… I thou– it was the right thing to do… for the team,” he skootched away a little from Lance’s warmth.

“Don’t do that.” Lance let out calmly. He turned his body fully towards the other, sitting cross-legged. He hesitated before biting his lip, making up his mind to take Keith’s left hand in both of his. He noticed it was shaking and warm with sweat.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” After a few long seconds, Keith turned around and moved his legs to sit cross-legged, both of their knees now touching, to find Lance looking into his eyes with so much genuine concern and warmth, it scared him. The waves in his blue eyes were whirling fervently, and he couldn’t look away. How could someone care about him so much? It just didn’t make sense. At all.

No. _No._ He couldn’t do this again.

He tried pulling his hand back and moving away, but Lance quickly tightened his hold. He now had both of Keith’s hands in his.

“Hey, tell me what’s going on Keith. What WAS that?”

“We were about to die, Lance. You know we didn’t have any other option.”

“Why would you think committing suicide would be the only option?”

“We need Voltron. The universe needs Voltron. One paladin is easier to replace than all of you guys.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to decide when to put your life on the line like that!” Lance had let go of his hands and flailed his arms, exasperated by Keith’s response. “You’re way too important to all of us. We’re not just gonna move on and replace you if something bad happened.”

Keith started to breath heavily and he could feel his eyes start to water. He tilted his head back, trying to keep the tears in. Lance’s hands returned to his, interlocking his fingers with his.

Honestly? Keith didn’t think he was needed on the team. He thought he was better off with the Blade of Marmora. Thought it best to sacrifice himself by following his newfound group’s motto, “victory or death.” He couldn’t let Lance die and not get back to his family on Earth. He couldn’t let this lovely man disappear forever and deprive the galaxy of his beauty, both inside and out, when he could easily give up his own life. He decided to join the Blade because he wanted Lance to know that he was vital to the team. His energy and humor was the glue they needed, and without him, the days would stretch out into long depressing hours, and even put the connectedness of Voltron in jeopardy.

His breathing turned heavier and his vision started to blur, and Lance’s worried “Keith!” was the last thing he heard before passing out into his arms.

*----*----*----*

When Keith woke, he found himself surrounded by a myriad of blurry colorful shapes.

Noticing a blue shape instantly comforted him.

“Lance, is that you?” he croaked.

Lance carefully place his hand on Keith’s and gave it a squeeze.

“Yea, it’s me.”

“Can you stay?”

There was a pause.

“Yea, buddy,” Lance looked around hesitantly at the others. They got the hint and left, but not before glancing between Lance and a still dazed out Keith, not getting why Keith would want Lance to stay out of all people.

After the door shut, Lance sat on the bed next to him, shoulders brushing together like they would on their window seat. His warm body instantly comforted Keith.

But no. _No._ Keith couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t get attached. _Lance, you’re going to leave me just like my mom did. Like my dad. And Shiro. It’s just what happens. I don’t expect anything less. You deserve better anyways._

Despite what his mind told him, he found himself curling his arms around Lance’s chest and placing his head into the crook of his neck. Lance jolted at the unexpected physical gesture, but quickly brought his arms around his shoulders and waist tightly so that Keith wouldn’t suddenly decide to move away. Lance’s fingers grazed through his hair, the steady strokes soothing and calming.

Keith smiled into his shoulder. For now, he was just gonna rest in this man’s warm soft arms.

*----*----*----*

Weeks had passed and after a particularly rough battle, the paladins came back into the castle, happy to be alive.

Keith and Lance quickly retreated to one of their rooms. It didn’t matter which. They were just happy to have their limbs intact, happy to be with each other.

They were kissing passionately.

Keith softly trailed his hands down to his waist and under his buttocks, easily lifting Lance and bringing his legs around his waist tightly. They slowly continuing to taste each other, until Keith bit Lance’s lip, making the latter boy moan.  

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Keith brought his head back, looking at him worriedly, brushing his thumb softly across his bottom lip.

“No,” Lance panted, making a move to bite his thumb. “I love it when you do that.” The sweet smile that came after sent a palatable shot of heat into Keith's soul. 

*----*----*----*

*Several weeks later, waking up together in bed and making some sweet love.

*----*----*----*

“How is that, Lance?” Keith panted above the other boy.

“Mmmmmmm add another,” he whined, trying to cover his noises by bring crossing his arms over his mouth.

“Hey, don’t do that. I wanna hear you,” he slowly moved Lance’s arms away from his mouth with his free hand, pressing them both above his head, into the sheets.

“No, it’s embarrassing,” he tried tugging his arms away, making Keith gasp at how damn cute he looked. 

“But it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” the genuineness in Keith’s confession made Lance’s breath hitch.

“Omigod. Stop it,” he panted.

“But it is,” he started feathering sweet kisses over his forehead, moving to his cheeks, then softly planting himself on his lips. He gently inserted another finger into Lance’s hole, making sure he did it slow and steady so he was comfortable. Lance moaned again, this time directly into his mouth.

“Who knew mullets could be so _sappy_ ,” Lance breathed, blush spreading to his neck.

Keith huffed, which made Lance let out a small laugh, too. The boy above closed his eyes and groaned when he felt the other clench around his fingers. Lance continued to let out tiny chuckles at Keith’s reaction, which made him groan even more when he could literally feel the direct effects of his laughs on his fingers. Not being able to stand such pleasure, he slowly brought his fingers out, making Lance whimper, sticky wetness leaking out, the smell of blueberry muffins hitting Keith’s nose instantly. He figured it had to do with Galran science, with each partner producing the most enticing smell and taste for the other.

 _Mmmmmmm._ Now he wanted a taste. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and slowly licked each one while making sure Lance watched. The latter boy’s eyes dilated at such an intimate gesture, keening softly. He couldn’t. This was too fucking hot.

Keith abruptly flipped positions, with Lance’s back to the air. He slid his hands down to his gorgeous caramel ass, kissing both sides before spreading his buttcheeks to reveal a stunning display of dripping slick.

 _Fuck._ Keith groaned at the beautiful sight. Another waft of blueberry muffin automatically lured his face down, and he slowly swiped his tongue across his juices from bottom to top, moaning at the exquisite taste his man made for him. 

“Keeeith!” Lance panted.

Keith was worried for a second that this was too much.

“Baby, that feels so good!” Lance cried, any previous embarrassment clearly gone as his mewls became louder with each swipe of that glorious tongue. _Nevermind._ Keith smiled as he looked up to see the stunning image of sweat trickling down Lance’s toned back towards his neck. Slick dripping down his mouth, he continued to savor and suck at Lance’s hole until his neck gave out. He trailed open mouthed kisses while leaving marked patterns up his back, licking a stripe up his neck and landing near his ear.

“You taste delicious, love,” he panted out softly. “I could eat you forever.”

Lance couldn’t believe these words were coming of Keith’s mouth, and he loved every minute of it. He whined as Keith flipped them over again with Lance on top this time. Lance straddled Keith’s hips, the sudden contact between their dicks causing him to mewl and Keith to grunt.

“Keeeeith,” he whined as he grinded his hips down against the other boys’. “How do you want to me, babe?”

“Just like this,” Keith panted, so entranced by the view of his man deliciously arching up with his hands on Keith’s thighs, his hard dick bouncing beautifully with each sway.

“Can you sit up for me, baby?” Lance wanted Keith as close as possible when he rode him, chests together with no room in between. The other boy rushed to sit up, gripping Lance’s soft asscheek in one hand while the other lay at the bottom of his back to anchor himself.

Lance’s dick lay hard between them, leaking pre-cum. He moaned as it came in contact with Keith’s stomach as he sat up. He panted, slowly sliding his fingers into Keith’s soft black hair, down to his favorite place, tugging softly. His elbows resting on Keith’s shoulders, Lance’s hands cradled his head as the other boy groaned, head falling back.

“You like that?” Lance cooed as he took that opportunity to lean down and plant soft kisses on his exposed neck.

“Mmmmmmm, yes” Keith hummed.

Lance’s heart flipped at hearing his man moan, that _he_ made him do that, that he made him comfortable enough to let go. He had no idea how the hell Keith could say that he was the lucky one, when it was so clear that Lance found gold.

Lance sat up to slowly sit on Keith’s hard leaking cock, purple and engorged from having waited so long. He whimpered as the tip breached his wet hole, looking down at Keith trying hard not to pound into him. Lance loved that the other boy allowed him to set the pace, giving him time to adjust.

Keith continued to grip his ass and back tightly, groaning with every inch of him that entered Lance’s exquisitely tight hole. How could Lance think he was the lucky one? Looking up at Lance through half-lidded eyes, being blessed by the view of seeing his love undulate sinuously with his cock inside him, _fuck._ Keith couldn’t believe he was with this beautiful god of a man, stunning in every way possible way. This kind, warm, giving, endearing, pretty soul was his. Obviously, Keith was the lucky one here.

“Lance, you’re so gorgeous,” he managed to breathe out, deeply, and into his chest, moving his head to lave at his hard nipple, kissing it softly, before moving to the next one. One hand remained on his lower back, while the other moved below to lightly graze the stretched skin of Lance’s hole around his dick, where his knot was preparing to be fully engulfed. The boy above mewled with every lick, every ministration of Keith’s fingers around where they were connected, the noises somehow making Keith’s dick even harder inside him.

“Please, please, _please,”_ Lance started whimpering into Keith’s hair, which he still clutched onto with his arms and hands, his head anchoring him. “Please. Knot me, babe.”

Keith slowly left a trail of soft kisses under his neck and chin that made Lance’s body ache pleasantly at how sweet and wonderful it felt, in addition to how hot and full he felt below. Continuing his sweet task above, Keith started to slowly grind upwards, grunting as he gradually increased his speed, making sure Lance felt comfortable. By Lance’s sudden yelp, Keith could tell he was hitting his sweet spot. He started to fervently push up in that same position, causing Lance to wail desperately in pleasure, arms fully tightened around the other boy’s head.

All coherent thought escaped his body. It was just him and his man, seeking the highest amount of pleasure, together. Sweat trickled down both boy’s backs, into the cleft of their buttcheeks, adding to the trails of slick that ran down both pairs of thighs. As they undulated hard into each other, Keith brought his hands up to remove Lance’s around his head. He placed Lance’s hands around his neck, and brought his up to Lance’s face to caress his cheeks with his thumbs, causing the above boy’s eyes to flutter open.

Dark purple met ocean blue, like the heavy sunset sky meeting the cool waves of the Earth. And just like that, Keith was entirely inside of him, torso fulling hitting Lance’s ass. Both of them moaned at the same time, unable to look away from each other’s eyes, the pupils of both fully dilated. As Keith continued to thrust upwards, Lance brought his face closer as lips met slowly, licking and sucking at each other so intimately and passionately, groaning into each other mouths. Tears streamed down Lance’s face at the love that filled his heart towards this man, at the way Keith’s hands, body, mind, and soul treated him with such care and softness.

When Keith both bit his lip, tugging slightly, and made a particularly delicious thrust right into his prostate, Lance keened loudly as he threw his head back, eyes going back into his head, coming instantly. The gorgeous clench and pulse of Lance’s walls sent Keith over the edge as well, their groans combining at the height of their pleasure.

With weak trembling limbs, the vise of Lance’s walls continuing to pump his still hard cock, Keith managed to lay them both down gently, with him on the bottom and Lance across his chest.

“Ah, ah,” Lance moaned cutely at the new angle. He couldn’t believe how full and wonderful he felt as cum continued to fill him up to the brim, feeling his stomach distend at the excess. His head rested against his man’s shoulder; he looked up to find Keith looking down at him, so fondly that it hurt. Keith gave him a smile and his forehead a kiss before wrapping his arms around him, still connected together below; and they probably would be for the next few hours until his knot slackened, enjoying other’s bodies and words.

*----*----*----*

 _Shit._ Lance didn’t know how his mind had sidetracked so much as he continued to sprint. He slowed down and finally halted, noticing that his stealth power allowed him to not even break a sweat. Just then, he noticed a clear straight path ahead of him, still in the woods, but long enough where he could sprint with his eyes closed. He could imagine he was back in his forest in Cuba, where he had manually shoved away branches and leaves to make a path to take his nieces and nephews exploring while keeping them safe.

Ignoring the pain that returned throughout his body and the slick that was now running down his legs and into his boots, he closed his eyes to begin. He started with a slow jog, feet silently treading the soft dirt, shortly breaking into a fast sprint. He was about to laugh out loud with joy, when he opened his eyes to find a flash of black and blue, pounding straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I tried writing straight up hardcore porn but I just couldn’t with these sweet sweet bois. Man, they own me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is my first fiction work ever, so I'm sorry if this sucks ass. But I was inspired by tumblr and other works of gold on this splendid website. Let me know if this belongs in the trash lol.
> 
> Did you know "mana" means supernatural or magical powers? What a world, folks.


End file.
